


Shards of the Past

by LittleStraySheep



Category: Harvest Moon, Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M, Family, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Marriage, Memories
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-07-21 16:17:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7394572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleStraySheep/pseuds/LittleStraySheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hikari is put into a deep sleep by an enemy of the Wizard's past, he must leave his family to search for the culprit. He brings along an unlikely companion to assist him with his quest while trying to uncover the mysterious figure's identity and motive. Throughout the journey he helps combat loneliness by recalling memories of his past with Hikari.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"The... end."

With that Gale closed the book he'd been reading and looked down at Evelynn, the couple's youngest child, sleeping in the crook of his arm. Orion, the oldest, was beginning to doze off on Gale's chest, half in his lap, with his legs laid over his father's. Gale carefully leaned his arm over to place the book on the edge of the chair and gently nudged his son. Orion stared up sleepily and nodded, understanding Gale's look. Hikari looked up from her ledger at the dining table and watched Orion slide out of the chair and begin to stumble towards the children's shared bedroom. He paused briefly to turn towards his mother and rubbed his eyes as Hikari hugged him tightly and bid him good night. Gale turned his attention towards Evelynn and as he stood, carefully lifted her up with both arms. She cuddled her head against his chest and Gale stopped momentarily to let Hikari give her a light kiss on the head.

"See you in a minute," Hikari whispered, and turned to close her ledger, beginning to prepare for bed herself.

Gale walked into the dark bedroom and laid Evelynn on her bed, pulled the covers back and tucked them around her gently. He looked over at Orion who stared back at him with half-closed eyes.

"G'night," he mumbled, and pulled the covers up to his chin. The Wizard stared for a moment. Orion seemed more willing to sleep than usual

"Good night," he spoke softly so as not to wake Evelynn and stood up.

He started for the door, but barely made it more than a few steps before he heard a whimper. He looked back at Evelynn, eyes open and watery, reaching for him.

"Dad." Orion gestured towards the paper lantern resting on the nightstand.

Gale nodded and walked back to the table and held his hand half-closed, his fingers curled, and a small light formed and floated down into the lantern. The now dimly lit room seemed to have calmed Evelynn's tears, but her arms remained open.

"Papa," she whined, her voice shaking.

Her father sat back down on the bed and spoke in an understanding voice, "Evelynn... it's late."

"Mmm, but I don't wanna sleep." She grabbed the side of his pants tightly.

"Why? What's—"

"She's scared on the monsters," Orion interjected in a grumpy voice. "It's been this way for three nights." He rolled over.

That explained the willingness to sleep earlier. Gale turned his attention back to his daughter.

"Hmm, well... I don't sense anything. Everything is fine. Your mother and I"—He pointed towards the door—"are right in the other room."

She nodded at her father, but appeared unconvinced. Gale honestly felt nothing in the room, or around the house for that matter. He chalked it up to a child's imagination. The Wizard leaned over and kissed her forehead, smoothing her hair off her face as he did so.

"Everything will be fine," he whispered, and she smiled sweetly in return.

"I love you... Papa." She yawned, blinking slowly.

Gale slid his palm to her forehead, and with a warm, faint light she was asleep.

"Dad..." Orion had rolled back over during the interaction. "Do you think I will ever be able to do that?"

He had shown some inherent ability since birth, knocking objects off the walls during his tantrums or levitating small objects. As he grew older Gale had tried to help him focus to do simple spells, and he was improving, but could still only accomplish the basics. Hikari had been concerned he might hurt himself, but all his accidental bursts of energy seemed to rebound off him and set something else on fire. Luckily, no one else had been harmed in these rare events, but consequently Orion tried much harder to keep a calm demeanor at all times.

"...Dad?"

Gale came back from his memories and looked at Orion, who was anxiously awaiting his answer.

"With practice... perhaps," he responded truthfully, and Orion grinned and nodded.

"Time for sleep." Gale moved to his son's bed and bent over. His palm pressed gently against the quiet child's forehead, and Orion kept his smile a few moments even after he drifted off.

Orion was always interested in watching his father perform any kind of magic, while Evelynn was only interested in the flashier spells. His daughter seemed to have taken after her mother and didn't appear to posses any magical abilities, or at least that's what Hikari believed. Gale, however, was not convinced that she was without the talent.

He began walking towards the door again, but left it cracked. He didn't think Evelynn would wake, but wanted to keep watch over her periodically throughout the night.

Hikari cocked her head at him as he entered the room. "Everything okay? That took longer than I would have thought." She was already sitting in bed, lights off in the room except for one they had placed on the table next to their bed.

"Evelynn was afraid of... monsters." He started getting dressed for bed, rubbing the side of his head as he did so.

"Monsters?" Hikari smiled. "She's at that age, we seemed to have missed it with Orion, but Evelynn _is_ our more sensitive child."

Her husband nodded in agreement as he climbed over her carefully. After he finally settled himself he stared at the ceiling for a moment. It had been a very long day, but he knew the question Hikari was about to ask. Her anxiety was radiating throughout his being.

"Gale... Why did you make Orion stay home today? You've never had a problem with him playing with Jin and Anissa's son." She seemed apprehensive to even ask, but her erratic heartbeat betrayed her calm voice.

The vibrations shook Gale's body and he closed his eyes in an attempt to subdue the sensations they shared between them. Once Hikari had been entrusted with his name, a bond had formed—both mental and physical. Although he was susceptible to her every emotion and corporeal need, after years of a peaceful routine it had been quite a long time since their connection had been anything more than white noise in the back of his mind.

"I just had... a feeling." He had tried to ignore the feeling of dread in the pit of his stomach all day, but Gale knew after so many years how dangerous that could be.

"I see... Is it still there? Did you see something? Did it have to do with the kids?" Her expression change to worry, and his chest tightened in response.

The exhausted father thought about how to best phrase his answer. "I am not sure."

"To what?"

His wife was much faster with her questions than he was able to compose his answers.

"Any I suppose... I can still feel something. As for the children... again, I am not sure. I won't keep them tomorrow." Gale knew he couldn't contain them to the farm forever, and he had decided to see what he could do about this feeling in the morning.

"Well, if you didn't see anything maybe one of the kids is just getting sick soon," she said, trying to calm herself down.

"...Maybe." He wasn't going to lie to her, and he knew the feeling seemed too strong to be about a mere cold.

"What can we do?" She frowned, pulling the covers up higher over her.

"I plan to go to my old home... Early tomorrow morning should be fine." He had hoped to be ready before she even awoke. It felt strange to be on a more regular schedule after centuries of erratic sleep, but after getting married and having the children, it became a necessity. It had helped when they were shouldering the burden of exhaustion together, and he was forced to adjust his schedule to match Hikari's.

"That makes me feel better then." She smiled and wiggled into his arms.

Whatever Gale had said had eased her concerns well enough, but he didn't feel as confident. Hikari seemed to always view him as an untouchable being, but he was not without faults. It had been centuries since he had used his magic in any form of combat, and besides the occasional spell, Gale was out of practice. Research and documenting had been what he had focused on, and he was now beginning to regret that. Did he even remember the stronger, more destructive spells? He decided he would have to look into that in the morning.

"Gale?" Hikari touched her husband's cheek.

"Sorry... Just planning for tomorrow." He took her hand and moved it down, pulling her close against him.

"I believe in you. I know you can figure this out. You"—a yawn—"always do." She pressed her head under his chin while she situated herself against him. "I love you..."

He could barely make out her words, and knew she was almost asleep.

"And I you, Hikari."

 ===

"Papa, Papa, Papa!" Gale suddenly felt something heavy land on his side and a tug on his braid. He regretted that he had forgotten to take that down.

"Good morning, Evelynn." He rolled over and locked his arms around her, holding her in place as her tiny hands slid off his hair with one last painful tug.

She giggled and tried to struggle out of her father's arms. "Nooooo!"

Hikari leaned over. "You woke up Daddy, and you know what that means..." Her hands went to Evelynn's sides and began tickling her.

Gale smiled seeing Evelynn much happier than last night, although her kicking legs were beginning to hurt somewhat.

"Ok, ok, let's let Daddy get up." Hikari picked her daughter up and spun in a circle.

He rubbed the back of his head and swung his legs over the side of the bed. Even though he had spent the past few years adjusting his schedule, he was still not, nor would he ever be, a morning person. But then Gale smelled it...

Coffee.

Maybe it was a good thing he hadn't gotten up before Hikari; he hardly knew how to work her coffee machine.

"Orion is almost ready for the day too. I think he wants to see Van today." Hikari had put Evelynn down at the table where breakfast was waiting.

"It's fine. Thank you..." He took the mug off the table next to him.

"Of course. It only takes me a minute." She smiled and leaned her face towards him.

Their lips briefly before Orion came in the room. He was also was not a morning person, a trait he easily took after his father. He came over to the bed as Hikari turned to help Evelynn get settled with her meal.

"Dad, is it ok to see Van today? I didn't know if you still..." He trailed off.

Gale had mentioned to him yesterday that he didn't think it was a good idea, and Orion understood his father's vague answer. He was certainly more perceptive than most of the children his age, but Gale believed that was why Orion and the doctor's son were close. Van seemed to be more of a match to Orion's serious personality than the other children in town.

"Yes... Sorry for yesterday. You needn't stay home... today." Gale added the last part and took another drink, watching his son cheer up slightly.

"Thanks, and by the way... Evelynn didn't wake up last night. I don't know what she meant by monsters, but it wasn't monsters in the _room_." He looked off, trying to remember something.

"Not... in the room?" This was concerning.

"No, she said she saw them outside. That's impossible... right? I mean the windows are closed and the curtains are drawn... I think she was just getting confused by the wind and shadows. Plus, you didn't sense anything... so..." He seemed satisfied with his own conclusion, but Gale was more confused than before.

"Alright Orion, breakfast then you can go to Van's house." Hikari came over and ushered him towards the table.

No. No that couldn't be possible though. He had placed protective spells on the house, and even the animals' housing. Gale would have surely known if there was another presence. He could detect the villagers before they set foot on the property. Plus, the only troubles the town had seen were those of the bells. It was very uneventful, which was one of the reasons he had chosen to make a home here. Regardless, he decided he would have to look into this.

"Papa, come eat with us!" Evelynn turned and moved her head around the side of the chair.

Gale nodded and stood up, feeling slightly wobbly, but managed to make it to his chair next to Hikari. It was interesting to watch their children and observe the differences they displayed. Orion was mature beyond his age, choosing to study over farm work of any kind, but he still wouldn't turn down his mother's request for help. Evelynn, however, was attached to her mother and was always following Hikari around the farm. Evelynn was extremely emotional and had a very creative imagination, thinking abstractly in ways Gale had never encountered with children. Not that he had any real experience before the two had been born, but he could tell from watching the other children that she was different. Orion had a very linear mind and would always formulate plans before following through with any project or action. He often kept his sister out of trouble when the two were wandering around the village and fields.

"What are you going to do today, Papa?" Evelynn sat staring at Gale with large eyes, waiting for an answer before taking a bite of her toast.

"Research." He took another sip. "Trying to find some old books." He could already see her pouting face begin to form.

"But... can't you play outside with me and Mama?" She put her toast down and her shoulders slumped.

He gave a small smile. "This is very important."

"Evelynn, Daddy will be home by lunch, right?" Hikari turned her head to look his way.

This was an uncomfortable situation.

"I will do my best." He didn't want to be dishonest, but he couldn't be certain. Gale watched tears begin to fill her eyes.

"But—"

"Evelynn, come on." Orion looked at her now. "Dad is going to come home, don't be so whiny!" He had little to no patience in the morning.

"Orion... Don't raise your voice at your sister." Hikari gave him a stern look.

"Sorry," he apologized and looked down before taking a small bite of toast.

Evelynn didn't say anything more, just continued to look distraught. The Wizard knew he couldn't leave the house with everyone in this poor mood.

"How about, when I come back—after lunch—we go for a walk somewhere? We can... play then." Hopefully this compromise would work.

She got on her knees in the seat and beamed. "Promise?"

"Yes." He nodded and smiled. "Now... sit properly or you will fall."

"Ok, finish breakfast you two." Hikari started gathering the empty dishes from the table.

During the brief quiet Gale ate his meal and then began helping Hikari with the dishes. Everything about the morning seemed fairly typical, but the knot was still there. How did this feel so familiar and foreign at once? Had this happened once before?

The children started getting their things to go outside, and Gale watched Evelynn come out of their room on the back of Orion's Pyrenees, Kronos. When his son had picked the name it had taken him some time before he decided that was the one he preferred. Gale had thought it was an interesting name to choose.

"Let's go, Kronos!" Evelynn pointed in the direction she wanted him to walk.

Orion walked out of the room with his backpack. "Be careful with him, Lynn! You can't do that when you get bigger, you're going to hurt him."

"I know, that's why I'll do it now!" She hugged Kronos' neck and he barked.

"Come on, we need to clean up the room before we go." He set his bag by the door and walked back to their room.

Evelynn motioned for Kronos to go towards the bedroom and the couple soon heard toys and books being moved around. Hikari dried her hands and moved to the front door, her husband following behind her, enjoying the brief moment they had.

"I am sure this is nothing, Gale. It might not have anything to do with us," she spoke quietly and took his hand, squeezing it gently.

He heard the noises from the children's room grow louder and Evelynn begin to giggle.

"I know, but it's better to be careful. It shouldn't take too long." He rubbed the top of her hand with his thumb, and then heard Orion yell for Evelynn to stop.

Suddenly, Gale saw a small object hurtling towards Hikari and shot his hand up instinctively, stopping the newly identified toy, and letting it hover for a moment. Evelynn and Orion peeked around the door with worried looks on their faces. He extended his hand out and the toy fell into it.

He gave the two of them a disapproving look. "That could have hit your mother." He was not pleased.

"S-sorry... Evelynn was trying to clean and—"

"No! You tried to pull it out of my hand!" Evelynn stepped out of the door and glared at him, hands now on her hips.

"Enough," Gale spoke calmly, but they understood his tone.

"Sorry," they said it softly and in unison.

"Alright, that's enough chaos for one Tuesday morning." Hikari sighed and walked towards the children. "Orion, Evelynn, finish tidying your room, _quietly_." She had a small smile and made a turning motion with her finger.

Gale paused for a moment and looked at the toy; this could be an interesting exercise for Orion.

"Orion." He lazily extended his arm more, the toy still resting in his palm. "Concentrate... bring this to you."

His son's eyes grew wide for a moment, and then he turned towards Gale, focusing. Evelynn looked up curiously from the floor in the other room, while Hikari leaned against the table smiling—even Kronos was watching.

The Wizard had a confident look. "This is easy... You can do this." He kept perfectly still, and he felt the slightest movement in his hand.

The toy lifted an inch or so, then fell, followed by a frustrated sigh from Orion. Gale gave him a moment to relax as he knew Orion understood that he had to remain calm in order to focus his energy. The determined boy stared intently at the item while trying to steady his breathing. Gale could feel the toy lifting up slowly. Orion stretched out his arm and never blinked as the toy floated, although somewhat unstably, towards him. It landed in his hand and almost slipped, but he managed to keep his grip and a grin spread across his face.

"Good job." Gale walked over and placed a hand on his head. "That's the farthest distance you have achieved, and with the heaviest object."

Hikari walked over and crouched down. "I am so proud of you!" She hugged him from the side, and Evelynn came up behind her and hugged Hikari from behind.

"That was so cool, Orion!" She leaned back and forth still holding her mother, causing the three of them to sway. Kronos barked a moment later, seeming to agree.

"R-really?" Orion's face grew slightly red. "Thanks..." He looked at the toy and looked up at his father. Gale knew exactly the question he would ask.

"Yes, we can practice tonight... after dinner." The Wizard nodded and moved his hand off Orion's head.

His mother and sister let go, and Orion smiled at them while walking to shared bedroom, appearing very pleased with his accomplishment. Evelynn followed and the two came back out moments later.

"Have a good day with Van, and tell Anissa and Jin we say 'hello' for us." She knelt down and hugged him tightly. "I love you."

"I will, and I love you too, Mom." He hugged her back, but pulled back faster than Hikari probably wanted.

"Be safe... Have fun today." Gale stood next to his wife as Orion grabbed his bag again.

"Don't forget, Dad! Tonight!" He opened the door with another huge grin.

"I won't." He felt Hikari slide her fingers between his.

The boy quickly turned and left while Evelynn was petting Kronos, talking to him about how 'cool' her big brother was. The dog seemed to understand and rested his oversized head in Evelynn's hand. A small 'woof' escaped, and his tail thumped against the ground.

Suddenly, Gale felt a presence and walked towards the door, his hand slipping away from his wife. He had been enjoying the peace, but knew that was, as usual, short-lived. The man slowly opened the door to see Finn fly inside the house.

"Hikari! Evelynn!" He was bursting with energy as usual.

"Finn!" Evelynn bounded towards him and he flew around her in quick circles.

"What are we doing today?" He rested on top of Evelynn's head and began playing with her hair.

Evelynn looked up with a wide smile. "We're helping Mama with the animals, then eating lunch, then playing with Papa!"

Moments later, Gale could see Finn's expression change as he realized the Wizard was present in the room. "Oh, hello Wizard!" He practically flew into his face. "Are you going somewhere today?"

Gale leaned back to create some distance and nodded slightly. "Yes, I have to look some things up."

"Wow, that sounds... _kind of_ fun! Too bad you'll miss playing with us this morning!" He flew back to Evelynn and floated upside down on her head.

"Well, let's go you two! Meet me outside, and Evelynn you can go ahead and brush the animals," Hikari instructed before gently patting the back of Kronos to make him walk outside.

As Evelynn rode Kronos out the door Finn hung back a moment. "Hey Wizard, it's nice to hear you talking more." He had a big smile as his hat slid sideways. "You were so boring and quiet before!"

Gale knew it was an innocent remark, but he couldn't argue that he'd had... difficulty conversing before he met Hikari, sometimes going days or months without saying a single word. When they'd had the children, he was essentially forced to communicate. However, in the morning, his mind still had trouble processing.

"Finn, go keep an eye on Evelynn for me. I'll be out there in a minute." Hikari shooed him outside, ignoring the comment as Gale had. She shut the door quickly before walking back over to him.

The mother rubbed her temples as she laid her head against her husband's shoulder. "Silence is wonderful."

Gale smiled and held her loosely around her waist. "I valued it... for a very long time... I am glad I have you and the children now. It was lonely." He pressed his lips against the top of her head. "However, I'd have lived infinitely more centuries if it meant I still would have had the chance to meet you."

Hikari held him back. "I love you too." She moved slightly and laid her head against his chest. "It's nice to have a moment with you. I feel like we've barely had any time to ourselves recently."

He moved his head off hers and pondered for a moment. "Perhaps we can try going on a... date... one night soon."

She giggled hearing him say the word "date" and looked up grinning. "Yes, I think I would very much like to go on a date with you."

He slowly released her, kissing her briefly. "Then we'll arrange a time soon. I do need to get dressed. It's later than I would have liked."

Her face formed a pout. "Fine, I guess you can go." She quickly replaced it with a mischievous smile.

His wife started to turn, but an overwhelming wave of anxiety suddenly washed over him. He grabbed her arm to stop her, and Hikari looked back at him with a puzzled expression. Even Gale wasn't certain why he had stopped her, but he pulled her swiftly and firmly against him.

"I-I... I'm sorry..." He still didn't release her. "I just... I felt..."

What was going on? He'd only felt this way one time, and that had been when they had first starting dating. It was infinitely more intense now. Their connection to one another was overloading his senses between her concern and his instinct to protect her. How had something so natural become a jumbled mess in a single day?

He quickly decided that it didn't matter why. The Wizard predicted if he let her leave, he wouldn't see her again.

"Gale?" Hikari held him back, and he felt her worry concerning his sudden shift in behavior. "What's going—"

"I love you," he blurted out the words before he'd realized.

"I love you too... What's gotten into you?" She looked up and stared into his eyes.

Something was amiss, but without tangible proof he couldn't simply lock his family away. What was capable of coming between what had once been an indomitable connection?

"Sorry, just... some feelings...I don't mean to worry you." He watched her studying his face and closed his eyes, feeling like she searching through his mind. He loosened his grip on her but didn't release her.

Hikari raised a hand and moved his bangs away from his left eye, pressing her fingertips against the pale mark under it. Gale felt his anxiety calm down and he reached up, holding her hand as he opened his eyes.

"We can figure this, we're a team." Hikari reassured him, "We saved this town together! Whatever this problem is that you are worried about, we can totally handle it." She became her old bubbly self for a moment and Gale smiled. She'd matured a lot after the children, but she sometimes let her younger personality show. Also, the lightheartedness emanating from his wife allowed him a moment of reprieve from the apprehension. He'd be lying if he said this wasn't reminiscent of when they'd first bonded together—a mixture of bewilderment, elation and slight trepidation.

He moved her fingertips to his lips and spoke, "Thank you."

Hikari shuddered and giggled. "You always comfort me, I need to pull my weight every now and then."

"Also, it was you who saved everyone. Including me." Gale continued to stare at her intently and Hikari felt her face grow warm, she knew what he meant.

"Ah... well... we worked together." She felt silly, after all these years he still made her feel flustered.

Gale knew better than to have this conversation with her; no matter how he explained it Hikari always argued that they had saved the town together. He finally let go of her and gave her hand one final squeeze.

"Well, I better go check on Evelynn and Finn. Hopefully the crops and animals are all in one  piece." She laughed nervously.

His wife gave him a final kiss on the cheek, a small wave, and reluctantly opened the door, leaving him alone in the house. Their heartbeats were synched, their every breath matched, but the invading dread was clouding his judgment. What wicked force could be pulling the two apart?

 === 

After hastily getting ready, Gale walked to meet Evelynn and Hikari outside, watching Evelynn as she chased one of the ducks near the coop. She noticed him and ran over to hug his leg while the duck took the moment to escape.

"Bye Papa. I will miss you!" She jumped repeatedly as she spoke.

He broke free of her grasp and knelt down to her level. "Behave for your mother... I will be home soon." He kissed her forehead and stood back up.

Hikari waved from the barn, trying to shear one of the sheep. No doubt she was trying to do that while Evelynn was occupied so Gale didn't interrupt. He began heading in the direction of town going over which books he might need to look through.

For the first time in years, the Wizard was frightened.

He walked down the path and could see the town was only a few minutes away. The man felt overwhelmed with the different methods he knew to try, but Gale had never tried to peer into the future with no direction. There was no connection to a person's mind, no item to read, no memory to look into, no spirit to search for and no real idea to formulate the vaguest image of what he was trying to find. The Wizard could hardly call on the spirits and simply ask 'why'.

He stepped across the bridge and barely registered Perry wave at him from his shop. Gale gave a nod and continued on to his old home. He didn't have time to stop and converse or help anyone with a pressing question. The only explanation he had for a feeling this strong was that it had to do with Hikari or the children. He wasn't sure what he would do if something was wrong with them. Hikari put so much faith in his knowledge, but he was not a person who studied other people, just various practices, most of which barely involved humans. His only real tie to the people he interacted with was his ability to see parts of their future. If anything that made them distance themselves more from him, people weren't keen on letting someone they knew personally delve into their minds. It was sort of like getting an outside opinion without judgment, or at least judgment that didn't bother them.

He arrived at his door and held his hand in front of the handle, hearing the lock click. A simple spell seemed to be the most effective way to protect his belongings while he stayed with Hikari and the children. Gale couldn't exactly bring a mountain of books to their home, and certainly not a massive telescope.

A thin layer of dust covered most of the surfaces in the house and Gale quickly made his way to the bookshelves. He tried to keep things as organized as possible, but over the centuries he still hadn't found a tried and true method. Hikari had stated there was an order to his chaos, but some days he wasn't so sure of that. Plus, it wasn't like he could alphabetize the many books he had.

Gale knew it would take some time to decipher what he needed from the seemingly endless shelves, and he began motioning his hand towards the top shelf. Carefully, the books pulled away from their places and hovered down, formed a line, and slowly moved past him as he read each binding. He frowned and hoped he would be done by lunch.

===

"I can't believe this. " He had moved to his desk, head in his hands.

Three hours and he had found two books, both of which explained that he needed something to channel the image, which was impossible because he hadn't the slightest clue what to look for.

Suddenly it dawned on him.

He had one book that could have the answer.

It was something he hadn't opened in such a long time he wondered if the pages would simply fall to pieces when he picked it up. He shifted in his seat and stared at the bottom drawer. His Master's journal may have a passage explaining how to focus this confusion.

As he reached down to pull the handle, he stopped short, feeling as though something had sucked all the air from his lungs. Suddenly, his stomach felt as though someone had struck a blow to it, and his head felt like it was being torn apart. Gale grabbed the side of the desk tightly and tried to stay in his seat. It was hard to even keep his vision steady as the room tilted and began to darken.

The breaths felt shallow.

The heartbeat quieted.

Something terrible had happened.

===


	2. Chapter 2

Hikari pulled one final weed from the field as Evelynn ran around chasing Finn in and out of the barn, both of them laughing loudly at the other. She smiled at her energetic daughter and stood up, wiping her forehead as she did so. It had been a pretty loud and crazy morning, but this seemed to be typical as the children grew older and adjusted to one another. Hikari only wished they would adjust a little faster.

"Evelynn, don't scare the calf, please." Hikari leaned around the barn entrance and stared at her daughter's guilty face.

Evelynn jumped slightly and scooted behind the much tinier Finn. "Okay, Mama."

Hikari gave a tired smile and returned to the animals who had now mostly wandered outside. She slowly brushed one of her sheep while thinking about what Gale had said earlier. He seemed really concerned and even frightened, which was very out of character for him, but Hikari knew that when it came to her and the kids he seemed to overreact to most things. When Orion got his first cold, Gale was in a complete panic over how to calm the then infant, and watching him feed a baby for the first time had been the one of the funniest things Hikari had ever witnessed. She laughed quietly at the memories and stared off towards town where he was no doubt pouring over every book in his extensive collection. He always found the answers he needed and this time she was sure it would be nothing, or at least nothing that would be too complicated to fix.

She looked at her watch and sighed, she didn't have much longer until she needed to prepare lunch. Maybe coffee ice cream would cheer him up... She'd have to get that prepped in time to be ready for dinner. The tired mother took a moment to rest and sat down facing the ocean, trying to remember the last time she'd even been alone with Gale. It had been long enough that she couldn't pick which memory was the correct one, and when they had been it definitely wasn't for more than a few minutes. Their children were precious to her, but every couple needed an evening to just breathe and relax.

"At least we'll get a date soon," she whispered and smiled remembering his expression when he'd said 'date'. It had been adorable.

She felt her chest grow warm with the thought and she wrapped her arms around her legs, drawing them up to her. Her life before this town had been so empty, and she couldn't even recall a time where she had been truly happy before she moved here. When Finn had found her life had been so monotonous—so dull and meaningless. The bells had given her a reason to exist, and saving the land made her feel important. But she had been younger and more naïve then. Gale had been the one to offer her unbiased advice and guide her. Their relationship had been painful at times, but Hikari knew that she would never have found a more loving and devoted person. Gale had seen all the evil and good humanity had to offer, and despite all his experience and wisdom, he chose her. She was unremarkable and was of average intelligence, she couldn't begin to understand what he researched, and there was nothing unique about her other than she was more in touch with the magical world. However, Hikari only openly questioned him on it once.

"Almost time." She needed to stop reminiscing and get back to work. Lunch wouldn't be ready if she didn't prepare it.

She stood, but stopped feeling a strange energy next to her. "Who are...?" She stared at the figures who had suddenly appeared on her left.

She hadn't seen or even heard anyone walk up the hill. Her mind immediately went to Evelynn who was still in the barn with Finn, and she knew the three people in front of her were not mere visitors.

"Can I help you?" She looked at them with a disturbed and uncertain face.

They didn't have any discernible features showing that she could make a mental note of other than their builds indicated that they were most likely men, but it was difficult to tell as they all wore long, hooded cloaks that concealed their bodies and faces. She bit her bottom lip, it honestly seemed like generic villain garb, but maybe there was a reason for that stereotype.

She repeated herself, "Excuse me, can I help you?"

"... Hikari, correct?" the middle one spoke in a deep, yet sinister voice. Hikari felt chill bumps spread over her.

"Who are you?" She didn't give an answer, but she knew that he was already aware of her identity.

He didn't respond, none of them did.

"If you have no business, please leave." Hikari tried to sound threatening, but they seemed too menacing to be intimidated by her weak words.

The man in the middle raised his arm slowly and aimed a hand towards her. Hikari took a step back and then froze, unable to even feel her limbs anymore.

"Enough," he hissed, jerking his hand to the left and down, causing Hikari's body to follow the motion and slamming her against the ground.

She yelped and stared up at him, her teeth clenched in pain and then the obvious dawned on her.

 Evelynn.

He couldn't know that Evelynn was there. She cursed herself for even making a noise, her daughter was bound to check on her. She thought of calling for Gale, but there was no way he would hear and neither would anyone else. Their connection wouldn't be as useful without a constant stream of pain being inflicted on her; all the years of hurting herself during farm work had caused him to stop questioning every sting or jolt he felt. The only way he'd know was if she spoke his name, but that was out of the question. Who were these men? Obviously at least one knew magic, but what did they want with her?

"Hikari, do not struggle, yell or try to fight," the same man spoke and walked towards her.

She tried desperately to move, but she still couldn't feel her body. "Stay... away," she barely replied.

"Soon, it will be done." He knelt down next to her and held a stone in his hand.

Hikari's eyes moved to stare at the stone as she heard him speaking in the same language Gale spoke. It suddenly began to glow a dim green color and she knew he was casting something, but no matter what effort she made to move away, she was paralyzed. Her eyes squeezed shut and she felt a tingling sensation spreading throughout her body. This couldn't be happening, this wasn't real. Gale would show up—he had to, he'd promised he'd protect her. What if Evelynn was in danger? How could she save her like this? What would happen to Orion or Finn? Were they being targeted as well? She had to protect her family, but she just couldn't focus. Her eyelids felt heavy, her breathing became more labored, and everything started to blur. Gale, the children... what would happen to them?

However, it didn't matter as the world around her darkened and the only remaining thing was the strange, glowing mark on the stone.

 ===

"Mama..." Evelynn stared at the scene from inside the barn and her body began to tense in preparation for her inevitable cry.

"Shh! Evelynn, we have to be quiet!" Finn swooped next to her and pulled her back, covering her mouth to muffle the scream.

Who were those men? What did they want with Hikari? What had they done to Hikari!?

Evelynn began to struggle and Finn shook his head at her. "Shh, we'll get your Papa soon."

Oh, no. No, no, no! He had no idea what to do! He had to protect Evelynn though, and he tried to silently calm her while watching the men disappear seconds later. No bright light or smoke, just like Finn had blinked and they were gone.

Evelynn, although tiny, still had the size advantage over Finn, and finally escaped his hold. "Mama! Mama!" she cried as she ran out of the barn and fell to her mother's side.

"Evelynn, stay back! We don't know what they did!" Finn came up behind her and began to tug on the back of her dress, spinning in the air when he failed to pull her off.

She was inconsolable, and Finn knew he couldn't leave her there alone. What if those scary looking people came back? He had to tell Wizard what had happened, he'd know what to do! Finn looked around nervously and tried to call out to the Harvest Goddess, hoping that She would be able help Hikari. Luckily, it didn't take long for the Goddess to appear before him, obviously sensing the situation was dangerous enough to warrant Her leaving the Spring.

"Finn, what's happened?" She knelt down and brushed Her fingertips against Hikari's forehead, recoiling slightly as the same green light from before appeared. "What's this? I haven't felt this in a very long time... She's been put in a deep sleep. A dangerously deep one."

Evelynn stared at the Goddess in terror and started hysterically crying once more, the brief comfort she'd experienced quickly dissolving with the Harvest Goddess' words.

"Goddess!" Finn flew to the young girl's shoulder and used his small hands to brush away her tears. "Evelynn, shh, shh! We'll get your Papa! He can fix this! Right, Goddess?" He looked at Her with high hopes of delivering some kind of good news.

"Yes, locate him and tell him what's just happened." The Goddess offered no apology and simply took Evelynn's hand. "Little one, let's take your mother inside."

Finn knew the Goddess could keep Evelynn safe and didn't pause for even a moment before turning and flying back towards town. He had to tell Wizard! It didn't take long before Finn was at the mysterious man's door and he mustered all of his strength to knock as loudly as he could. Sometimes he wished more people could see him.

"I'll help save you, Hikari! Just hold on!"

===


	3. Chapter 3

The quiet taps at Gale's door meant one thing. Something _had_ happened. Gale felt as though someone were covering his ears and amplifying every noise at the same time. The pain that spread across his head with every heartbeat was making it difficult to maintain his vision, and his depth perception was completely absent. The distance between him and his door could have been miles for all he could tell. His connection with Hikari had been something that had become second nature, her heartbeat matched his own, her breathing as normal as his, but this pain was new.

"Wizard, Wizard! Help! Hikari's hurt!" Finn's tiny voice carried through the door and Gale used the wall to prop himself up as he forced himself towards the door.

Something had happened to his wife. Were the children in danger?

He extended an arm and used a brief moment of concentration to force the door open with magic. Finn flew in and up in his face seconds later.

"Wizard, you have to hurry! She's in trouble! She won't wake up! Evelynn is scared and I don't know what to do!"

Gale tried to focus on Finn, but the sprite was moving too erratically and it was causing his dizziness to worsen. "Finn, please stop moving... What happened to Hikari?"

His legs finally gave out and he landed roughly on one knee; however, the pain from before still overshadowed the pain from the fall. His connection to Hikari was useful in many situations, but this had to be an oversight on the Gods' part.

"These three guys showed up and one of them had some weird green, glowy thingy, and he held it up to Hikari and now she won't wake up! The Goddess is with her and Evelynn now, but we don't know what to do!" Finn's small, shrill voice was piercing to Gale's currently heightened senses, and each word cut him.

The feeling of dread had been accurate and he cursed himself for leaving his family. What good were his years of experience if he didn't implement what he'd learned?

"Hold on." Gale struggled to move back to his desk and finally resigned to needing the little sprite's help. "Please open the middle drawer... Take out the small, green pouch."

Finn quickly did as he was told and lifted the heavy-looking, but surprisingly light, bag up and back to the Wizard.

"Open it... and pour it in my hand." Gale shakily extended his hand out and tried to steady it enough in anticipation for Finn's doubtless clumsiness.

Again, Finn followed the order, and soon a small stream of what look like colored sand landed in the Wizard's hand. Moments later Gale grabbed Finn's pencil thin arm roughly and muttered a few foreign words before casting the mixture to the ground. There was a slight pressure, and the two appeared outside of the house Hikari and Gale now shared.

The short trip took its toll on Gale, but his wife and children were in danger. He didn't have time for weakness.

"Wow, that was amazing, how did you—"

"Finn. The door," the Wizard hissed, still unable to stand.

"Oh! Right!"

As Finn turned the knob that was almost as big as he was, Gale realized he couldn't let his daughter see him like this. The hand that was holding onto his thigh flashed a vivid blue, and before the door opened he was standing again. The pain was still present, but he was using magic to propel his movements. They may have looked unnatural to the some, but to the untrained eye, it was virtually undetectable.

"Papa!" Evelynn practically flew to him and locked her tiny arms around one of his legs.

Finn swooped down to hug her from behind. "Evelynn! I told you I'd be right back! See? Now Wizard can fix her!"

Gale bit the inside of his cheek, and mentally swore at the sprite. Finn didn't need to make promises like that to Evelynn, and now Gale worried even more for her if he wasn't able to instantly correct whatever had happened.

He quickly lifted his daughter up and into an embrace, hoping that she hadn't heard Finn. "Evelynn, I'm here. Calm down."

"Papa, I was so scared! Mama won't wake up!" His daughter's face was flushed and wet with tears. He'd never seen her so distraught, and his heart ached at the sight.

He moved her head to lay against his shoulder and stroked her hair soothingly. "I'm going to take a look... Try to calm down for me."

It seemed like an impossible request, and he was a mess as well, he was just better at hiding it. The Goddess looked over at the pair, standing next to who Gale could safely assume was his wife. As he moved closer he could see Hikari's deathly pale form, chest barely rising and falling. He could feel her heartbeat with his, and it was weak and quiet. He recognized the deep sleep she was under, and knew immediately what that entailed. The magic that been used was forbidden, and originally thought to be Lost magic.

"Finn, go get Orion. Bring him here quickly." He didn't care how Finn brought his son home, but he couldn't leave the house, and Gale could sense that Orion wasn't in any danger. The original feeling of dread was gone, now replaced with regret.

Finn nodded and flew back out the door, clearly fine with reuniting the scattered family.

Gale knelt down to set his daughter on the ground. "Evelynn, go to your room, please."

Her fingers dug painfully into his back and arm as she pulled her legs up to avoid the ground. "No! You'll leave too!"

She was still so young, she didn't understand that her father would still be there even if she didn't have him in her line-of-sight, and as much as it troubled Gale, he had to speak with the Goddess privately.

"I'll be right here. Nothing will happen to me. I just need to speak with the Goddess for a moment," he tried to reassure her, gently kissing the top of her head as he instead walked with her into her room.

Gale knew he needed to move quickly, but Evelynn also needed her father. Hikari was usually the one who tended to the children's more... emotional outbursts, but now he was the only one left.

He pushed the thought aside, placing his fatherly duties before anything else. "Evelynn, I'm going to see why Mama isn't feeling well." He sat down on her bed and snuck a hand up and over her forehead. "Just take a small nap for me."

He knew it was morbid. Putting his daughter to sleep right after she was in hysterics over her mother not waking up, but this was the only way he could calm her down quickly. Evelynn's bright eyes looked up pleadingly for a mere moment before they drifted shut, her breathing slowing and evening out.

"You know what this means," the Goddess' voice came from the doorway of the children's room.

"Yes. This won't have an easy solution." Gale laid his daughter onto the bed and covered her.

They both walked back into the main room of the house and Gale finally got to stand next to his wife.

"Do you have any idea who might have wanted to get to you through Hikari?" the Goddess inquired.

Gale had considered it the moment he felt the crippling pain earlier, but he'd been careful to never make enemies during his many years. He had avoided many situations that might have benefited him on the chance that he would attract undesirable attention.

"I can't rule it out, but no one comes to mind." He was sitting on the edge of the bed, carefully examining Hikari before he would touch her. Something was off.

"You can't make any physical contact. There's a spell preventing us from doing so." The Goddess extended Her hand to Hikari's shin and flinched as a spark shot up at Her. "Magical beings seem to be unable to physically help her. Bringing her into this house was excruciatingly painful."

Gale gritted his teeth, not minding if he was hurt, but not knowing if he would be inflicting the same pain on Hikari if he did so. The connection they shared was far too muddled with pain to know if it was from Hikari, or just his lack of protecting her.

"There was this." She reached over to grab a stone off the night stand and placed it in Gale's hand. "It was on her body when I arrived. Apparently three men were present, but only one used magic. No names were mentioned, and their clothing also masked any features Evelynn or Finn might have seen. I apologize that I don't have more answers."

He was helpless, and he knew it. Lost magic was something that he'd read about, and had rarely witnessed. Lost magic was forbidden on the grounds that it was too powerful to control, and even his own magic of connecting with people's minds had been contested over the centuries. He'd been made to keep silent by his Master until he could control it. His Master had never censored himself when he explained that Gale could easily be killed if anyone ever found out about the extent of his magic.

The deep sleep Hikari had been placed in could have been several different types that Gale knew of, or a infinite number more that he did not. Luckily, the Goddess had his answer.

"I've seen this once before, and it's a very dangerous spell. More powerful than most other sleeping spells. I'd more accurately categorize it as a curse, and a layered one at that." The Goddess pointed to the symbol burned into the center of the stone.

"This seems familiar," Gale remarked, trying to sort through the numerous symbols he'd researched during his life.

"It should, it's from the region where you trained with your former Master."

Gale turned to Her, knowing She knew more than She was letting on.

"Your former Master created this, along with numerous other types of Lost magic."

Her answer stunned Gale, how could She have possibly known such an important detail about his Master that he did not? Why would he have created something so horrible? What other spells had he crafted?

She could sense Gale's apprehension. "Fear not, he did not bring this into existence to harm, but as a way to safely seal away demons and other beasts until a magic user with attributes  more suited to the monsters' weaknesses could be located. Essentially, he kept them close to death so they were harmless, but he was unable to defeat them himself. Most of the now Lost magic he produced was meant to only benefit mankind."

Gale couldn't believe what he was hearing. How did She possibly know this much, and clearly more still, than he did?

"You were aware your former Master went into isolation, but the reason for this was hid from you for a reason, I presume. The same magic he hoped to use to save humans was used in the many wars to destroy them. So, the Gods intervened and sealed away the knowledge of these spells. We could not, however, overlook how the magic had benefited many for so long, and therefore we did not follow the normal procedure of taking his life. He was exiled as punishment for his transgression, but we did not forbid him from practicing his magic."

"Why are you telling me this now? The Gods aren't permitted to offer this kind of information." Gale's anger flared. How many years had he known the Goddess?

The Goddess' motherly smile finally returned, clearly not bothered by his harsh tone. "Because you are my dear friend, and the debt we owe Hikari is too great. I can overlook a few rules."

Gale didn't know how to handle this new and alarming information, but he also didn't have the luxury of locking himself away to think about what it meant. Rescuing Hikari mattered now.

"How do I save her?"

"You find the caster, but I'm uncertain of how one goes about actually lifting the spell. Simply killing the original Mage might not be enough, and could possibly seal Hikari's current state. However, it's highly unlikely that the user is going to easily remove the spell. The deep sleep isn't the main concern, the most pressing issue is how the spell was ultimately abused. It was used by Wizards and Witches who were hired by countries who opposed one another. They would use the spell on a military or political leader and extract information from them. In this more modern era that could be even more damaging with the progression of technology. So, it's likely Hikari knows something, and they feel like whatever the information is, it warrants placing this curse on her." Her voice was serious once more, but Gale knew that if what She said was true, then they were after one thing.

"My name."

She nodded. "That's what I fear, but it won't be so easy to obtain it. Our past choices might have been reckless with the limitations we placed on magic users, but we did make finding critical information, such as that, very difficult to obtain using these kinds of methods. They must have still thought this would be a more favorable option over torture."

The 'past choices' She referred to were the different rules the Gods set in place that magical beings were forced to follow, specifically those who were more human. Controlling a Witch or Wizard with their own name was the most commonly used one, and was a fail-safe that proved to be effective, but also dangerous.

"Why would they need it? I'm hardly known in the magic community, not that much of one remains."

The Goddess shook Her head. "You are, as usual, too modest. You're not as well known as you could be should you actually use your talent, but your presence is known to many. They must have assumed that, because you are now joined with Hikari, you would have given her your name."

Gale clenched his fists and resisted slamming them against the table next to him. He'd never considered that someone would seek him out in this manner. Why would someone with access to this kind of magic need to control _him_? Clearly their skill surpassed his own, so why try to use him? Were other magic users being targeted? Was the Witch aware of this?

"What matters now is that we find the person or persons responsible and heal Hikari. The Harvest God and I will protect your family and the village, but the party who used the spell need not be near Hikari to access her mind. It's extremely likely that they're already doing just that. We know their presence now, and they won't be able to deceive Us twice."

"We need Jin," Gale remarked, still taking Hikari's condition in account. "Humans can't survive this without medical intervention. She'll need to be monitored in the clinic."

The thought of leaving his family behind was crushing him, but he knew that no one else could be trusted with bringing Hikari back.

"Of course. As soon as your other little one returns we'll leave for town," She agreed, but Gale wasn't listening if She spoke after that.

How could he have been so careless, and _arrogant_? There was always a chance that Hikari and the children would be in danger simply by association with him, but he never really thought something like _this_ would happen. Even when Hikari had said his name, they were both careful to make sure even the children weren't in ear shot; however, this didn't mean she still wouldn't be a target. Up until today, no one had ever come to town that posed any real threat. He'd chased off other Wizards and Witches that intended to take advantage of the villagers' ignorance, but they were weak and easily intimidated. They were hardly clever enough to get in touch with someone as powerful as the man responsible.

Man. He had that single physical characteristic to go off of.

"Dad!?"

The door swung open and Orion ran in the room, breathless and panicking. His eyes grew wide as he saw the nearly lifeless form of his mother in bed. Finn silently ducked behind the Goddess.

"Mom!" Orion pushed between Gale and the bed to reach for his mother.

Gale quickly pulled Orion away from her, fearing that his son would be harmed by the spell.

"Dad, put me down! What's wrong with Mom?!" Orion kicked and fought frantically to try to free himself from his father's grasp.

The Goddess gingerly laid a hand on Gale's shoulder. "The little one should be fine to touch her. Evelynn was spared from any ill effects earlier. I suspect it's because Hikari being their mother makes them at least half human."

Gale released Orion shortly afterwards and stood back as he watched his son begin crying over his mother. He shook her arm and called her name, but there was, of course, no response. Seeing Evelynn had been difficult, but Orion was older and that seemed to make it that much harder.

"Orion, please be careful with you mother." Gale didn't want to interrupt his son's understandable panic, and knew that he needed to work through the emotions before he'd listen to what would have to be done.

"What happened!? Who did this!?" Orion whipped around to glare at his father and the Goddess, his limbs starting to glow.

Gale frowned and laid a hand on his son's head, quelling the magic that Orion was struggling to control.

"I'm not certain, but I will find out."

Orion didn't look at his father. His eyes were pointed at the floor, and his hands balled into fists. Gale imagined that if he had more strength, the tightness would have broken the skin.

"That's... that's not good enough! Where were you!? You said you would protect us!"

Gale removed his hand and let it fall to his side. He might have appeared cold and emotionless at that moment, but he felt as though he'd completely failed his family. Logic told him that Orion was lashing out in anger and confusion, but the words still cut him.

But as a father, he wasn't allowed to let his children see his weakness, so instead he knelt down to Orion's level and pulled the boy close to him.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there, Orion. But I'm going to fix this."

He began shaking in Gale's arms, his tears finally able to break past the fury.

"Dad... is she... gonna... die?"

And he was a scared child once again.

Gale clutched his son closer and shook his head.

"I won't allow that to happen."

Orion stood there and cried for a time, Gale never moving despite the agony his connection with Hikari was still causing him. He had to protect his family as best he could now, even if it meant trusting them with the God and Goddess while he searched for Hikari's assailants.

Once Orion calmed down enough, he pulled back from his father and rubbed his swollen eyes. "What are you going to do?"

Gale hesitated. How could he tell his son he had to leave?

"... You've got to go find them, don't you?" Orion was as astute as ever, sparing Gale a moment to explain what was about to happen.

"I'll only be gone for a short time. The only way to lift this is to find the one responsible." It felt strange to be so frank with his son, but Orion was the type that coped more easily with an explanation. Still, he censored most of what should be kept from any child.

His son nodded, pausing for a moment before finally hugging his father again. Gale wasn't sure if his children found it difficult to be affectionate with him, and Orion tended to even brush Hikari away when she tried to kiss or hug him, so Gale enjoyed this rare moment.

"Promise," Orion's tiny voice escaped the embrace.

Gale pulled back and stared at him. "Promise?"

"Promise me you'll save her." He stood firmly in front of his father.

Gale knew the danger of promising something to someone at such an impressionable age, and even more so since this was his own child and the person it concerned was Orion's mother.

"Never fear, little one. Your father is the only one who can save her." The Goddess knelt down to Orion and brushed a tear from his cheek. "Have faith in him."

Orion looked only partially convinced, but nodded. "Okay... I will."

Gale was thankful for Her intervention, but this didn't change the fact that he needed to be certain of himself. How many years had it been since he'd needed to go into any kind of battle?

"We'll need to get Hikari to Jin's now... Leave this trip to me." The Goddess raised Her arm and in a flash of warm light, the group was teleported into Gale's old home.

Evelynn was now tucked into Gale's bed alongside Hikari, and Orion was already looking around, completely perplexed by what had just happened.

"I'll get the doctor. I'll only be a moment," Gale explained.

The Goddess nodded and went to check on the pair sleeping in a bed that hadn't held a visitor in many years.

===

He dreaded opening the door, but Hikari's health was deteriorating by the minute. The animosity the doctor and Wizard felt for one another would have to wait.

The elderly woman that usually minded the desk was ever-present. "Oh, Wizard! What brings you here today? Van seemed upset earlier—"

"Miss Irene, I apologize, but I need to speak with the doctor immediately," Gale interjected, trying to be mindful of his manners, but finding it difficult.

"What's happened?" Jin's voice echoed from the adjacent room, but he promptly joined the two in the entrance. Anissa, who had no doubt heard the commotion, stood at the other door with Van, but nudged the child to go into the separate room and closed the door afterwards.

This was going to be a difficult conversation. "Hikari isn't well. She's been put into a very deep sleep—one the Goddess and I can't wake her from." There was no time to edit his words for Irene and Anissa's sake.

Jin's face twisted for only a moment before he resumed his professional role. "Where is she?" His voice appeared steady, but it was laced with unmistakable terror. The context behind 'why' was unimportant.  Gale wondered for the briefest of moments how Jin's feelings for another woman must have impacted Anissa. Jin's love for his son was infallible, but his love for Hikari had hardly diminished over the years.

"She's in my old residence, but she'll need to be moved to a bed in the clinic," the Wizard explained, motioning to the back room's private space.

"Very well. Bring her here," Jin instructed, beginning to hastily gather the needed supplies.

Anissa nodded to Irene and went to retrieve Van before exiting the clinic. It gave Gale a moment to find an excuse for the older woman to follow suit. "Do you mind assisting Miss Anissa for a moment while I speak with the doctor?" These last few minutes were probably the most the woman had ever heard Gale speak.

"Please, Grandmother. It'll only be a minute. After this we'll need to prep Hikari for—"

Jin trailed off into more clinical descriptions and the Wizard found it incredibly difficult to keep up with his words. The pain in his limbs and the absence of Hikari's mind was overwhelming him. No physical agony had ever been this unbearably intense in all his years.

"Wizard. What's happened?" Jin interrupted his thoughts, and he noticed they were alone.

"I'm unclear on many of the details. I went to the house and the Goddess was there with Evelynn. According to Her, three men came to our home and Hikari was placed under a spell by at least one of them. They never gave an explanation as to how or why they did it, but I will have to leave to locate them and reverse the spell," Gale explained, trying to keep his body steady. The magic that had been absorbing the effects of the pain was dulling.

The doctor nodded and walked towards a cabinet filled with medicine and promptly unlocked it. "Are you able to take pain medicine?"

"No, they have no effect, but thank you," the Wizard politely declined, alarmed that Jin had noticed and offered to help.

"I figured as much. I suppose the secrecy of the Goddess won't remain a secret for much longer. Regardless, we should get Hikari prepared for monitoring," Jin stated, grabbing a nearby clipboard and flying through several sections of paperwork.

The next part shook Gale to his core. It was wicked of the God's to make him even have to ask.

"Jin, I'm unable to touch her. You'll have to be the one to carry her." The words burned like acid as they spread over his tongue.

Gale wasn't sure how he might have dealt with an offhand comment in that moment, but the other man simply headed for the exit without a word.

===

Thankfully, Evelynn was still mostly asleep, Orion was considerably calmer and the Goddess did Her best to aid Jin with Hikari. Immediately after Hikari was settled the heavenly being promised Her support once more and dissipated to recover at the Spring.

"Orion and Evelynn may stay with us," Anissa graciously proposed. Gale was thankful for her insight.

"Thank you. That will be exceedingly helpful." Gale was holding Evelynn again, gently bouncing her as she began to stir from her slumber.

Orion sat on the stool next to his mother, eyes completed focused on her still body. He didn't protest or demonstrate any clear opinion on who he'd be staying with, but the Wizard had anticipated Orion's priorities. Jin remained quiet as he connected a few more wires to Hikari, and Gale wished to turn away as the doctor placed three different IVs in his wife's arms. Orion never even blinked.

Evelynn tried to rub sleep from her eyes, but began to settle for just resting against her father's shoulder. "Papa... Is Mama awake?"

The wielder held her close. "No, not yet. I'll be trying to wake her soon."

"Mmm," Evelynn acknowledged, still too tired to move.

Gale kissed the top of her head and let her doze off again while he tried to formulate a plan. It was a terrible one so far, but he had no other options.

"I'll watch them while you prepare, Wizard," Anissa offered, holding her arms out to take Evelynn.

He reluctantly handed his daughter to the doctor's wife and nodded. "Thank you, I'll return shortly."

===

There was no other option. He had to seek _her_ help.

He stood outside the insufferable Witch's house and knocked three times in quick succession.

"Witch, open the door. We need to speak," he said, raising his voice only slightly.

Inside the home he could hear an untold number of items breaking or falling. She was going to be in a brilliant mood.

"NO. GO AWAY, I'M BUSY!"

Gale grit his teeth, the throbbing mess of pain and Hikari's current state swirling around in his mind was draining him, and the Witch's behavior was wearing his already thin patience down to a simple thread.

"This is a matter of life and death, Witch. Open the door, now," he ordered, and Gale could feel his chest begin to burn with fury. The tension on the thread was reaching a critical level.

"IDIOT! LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"This is very important and—"

"I SAID GO AWAY STUPI—"

He placed his palm flat against the door and released a concentrated burst of energy. It was strong enough to blast the door off its hinges, but not enough to cause structural damage. An infuriated Witch was revealed.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"We need to talk immediately about—"

"I DON'T CARE, I SAID NO!"

His hands balled into fists and he tried to calm his still growing rage. Gale's aura was seething danger and the wind in the room kicked up enough to begin to scatter papers.

"Witch, listen to—"

"NO, NO, NO! GET OUT! I SAID GET—"

And at that moment, the thread finally snapped.

" **Vivi! Be quiet and listen to me**."

A jolt visibly shot through the Witch and she stood rigid, jaw completely clenched shut.

He didn't have time to defend his actions. "Hikari has been attacked. I don't know who is behind it, but they've placed her in a deep sleep that the Goddess and I are unable to lift. I have to pursue the culprits, and they appear to be from the same region as our Master. I need your help," he summarized the situation and raised a hand to release the hold he briefly had over her.

Her eyes turned to slits. "How _dare_ you use my name," she hissed. "How _dare_ you control me and then ask me to _willingly_ help you."

The Wizard knew it was unforgivable, but time was limited and he needed to track the wielder as quickly as possible.

"Witch, I know that you and I do not cooperate very well together, but I need your assistance to save her."

Vivi bared her teeth at him, trying to reign in a spell that her anger was unconsciously initiating. "I have no interest in doing anything for you or anyone else. Leave."

Gale was not the least bit intimidated by her attempts to frighten him. "You can despise me, but I know you care for Hikari and the children. Hikari will... Hikari will die if nothing is done."

"I don't _care_. I warned you. I warned you not to get involved with the humans. Our _MASTER_ warned you. This is because you couldn't control the human part of you—or at least the part that _wants_ to be human. Don't drag me into the mess you created for yourself," she snapped, the atmosphere becoming more oppressive with every word they exchanged.

"Stop. This isn't about being wrong or right. This human you speak so indifferently of—she's the closest person in your life. You mean to tell me you'd be fine shouldering the burden of her death?" Gale released another diminutive dose of energy to easily overwhelm her aura. He knew the Witch was aware of who was the most capable in the room.

"I didn't put her in danger. You did."

"I accept what I've done, but I am asking you to help me save my wife and your friend."

Gale couldn't be certain if it was because she felt terror, or because she was simply bored, but the light dimmed and disappeared completely. Her energy stabilized and she crossed her arms, shifting her weight to one side. "You are completely insane, you know that?"

"Whatever names or insults you'd like to use—feel free. I just need you to help."

There was a long moment between the age-old rivals.

Ultimately, Vivi grinned. "Fine. On one condition."

"I won't tell you my name."

She rolled her eyes in response. "I don't care about that. I just want you to owe me a huge favor. We'll talk about it later, after we save her."

Gale felt anxious with her vagueness, but he could negotiate at a more appropriate time. "Agreed."

"Then get packed, idiot. The Edge of the World is more than a day's walk," she stated, suddenly very amused.

He didn't like the way she was behaving in respect to the grave situation they were facing, but she had always been more like a typical magic user. The Wizard was able to be more empathetic towards humans because of the type of magic he possessed, even if he was still restricted. Vivi didn't have the capacity to relate to how Gale or his children felt, but he couldn't fault her. If he didn't have the ability to enter a person's mind and experience their memories, dreams and wants, he may have very well turned out to be just like her and most of the others like them.

"Very well, I'll meet you at the harbor in an hour."

===

It was a simple list of things he needed to bring, and it took him mere minutes to collect the dozen or so articles. However, he still had to ensure that the children were consoled and taken care of... He also wanted to see his wife privately before he left. She may not have been able to hear him, but Gale knew that for his own mental health, he needed to speak with her.

A small pouch in his hand expanded out more and more as he organized the few items he'd decided on, including one he planned to give to Orion, but as he went to head for the clinic, he stopped. The Wizard turned towards his desk, eyes fixated on the top, left drawer. He had taken his Master's journal, but he hadn't taken _those_. He crossed the room with trepidation, logic telling him it was inadvisable. Regardless, he was opening the drawer before he even realized it. There, in the corner, sat a worn, emerald colored bag; it could easily fit in the palm of his hand and contained several crystals that came in varied shapes and sizes. As much as hope told him he would quickly solve this mystery, the realist in him spoke of months or longer. He decided to take along the crystals for significant moments of weakness.

He rose and started for the doorway again. Now he would have to face his children and tell them that they'd not only be without a mother, but a father as well.

===


	4. Chapter 4

When the Wizard arrived at the clinic, it was quite a bit more crowded than it had previously been. It seemed as though the entire town had come to find out what was going on; in fact, after a quick head count, only a few villagers were absent.

"Wizard! What happened?! Jin won't let us see Hikari!" Luna was in Gale's face within moments, Candace trailing behind her petite sister.

"Wizard, Hamilton told me she's in a coma. Is that true?" Colleen stepped next to the siblings.

"My father wouldn't say something like that without some form of proof." Gill moved beside Colleen, ignoring the Wizard.

Gale was practically backed against the door by an ever-growing line of questioners and conspirators.

"Hikari's tough, what coulda done her in like that?" Luke.

"Let's not jump to any conclusions. She could just be sick." Owen.

Gale's mind could not process this amount of information in the state it was in, and all he could really focus on was that his children and wife were somewhere in the loud mess in front of him. He did not have time for this.

"That's enough, all of you," Jin's voice carried over their questions and startled the crowd. "This is a place of healing, not gossiping. Everyone except the Wizard and Hamilton need to wait outside—NOW."

At first everyone was silent, followed by many walking outside without arguing, and then only a handful remained. Candace, Renee, Luna, Shelly and Ruth.

"Ladies, was there some part of my explanation that was lacking in clarity?" Jin hissed as he adjusted his glasses.

Shelly smiled meekly at the doctor. "Not at all, Jin. However, I sense that this situation is going to need a little more involvement from the community."

Jin went to open his mouth, but Gale uncharacteristically interrupted, "Yes, Miss Shelly, that's correct."

The group turned the look at the man, confused that he'd even spoken at all. Generally, Hikari was the one to politely converse with the townspeople, their children filling in gaps when she was unable, but the Wizard rarely addressed anyone.

He took a deep breath before continuing, trying to quell the pain for another moment. "As much as I don't wish to burden you... I'm going to need to request your assistance."

Jin stared at Gale for a moment, deciding on how to best continue the conversation for him. "That's true. The animals and farm will need tending to while you're away—"

"You're leaving while your _wife_ is like this?" Luna snapped, moving towards the Wizard, but was quickly held back by Candace.

Shelly held a hand up towards Luna. "Enough, child. Let them speak." The usually gentle woman had a small fire in her that Gale had never noticed.

Jin cleared his throat and turned towards his mother-in-law. "Ruth, you know that's what needs to be done, correct? That's why you stayed behind, I presume."

Ruth nodded. "I wasn't sure, but it looks like my gut was right. I'll make sure Craig and I look after the crops."

"We'll look after the animals, Wizard. The farm won't have to cross your mind," Renee offered, smiling reassuringly at Gale. He greatly preferred Hikari's more muted friends.

However, all Gale wanted to do was get the trivial parts out of the way and rejoin his family. "Thank you Miss Ruth, Renee, I'm certain my wife will greatly appreciate—"

"How about an explanation as to why your wife is even in the state she is, huh?" The pigtailed young woman crossed her arms and continued to glare at Gale.

Her voice was grating, but Gale knew he needed the villagers with him, not against him in this. "We're not sure why Hikari has fallen ill this way, but I need to leave to find a way to cure her."

Luna looked unconvinced. "So, you have to leave and find some medicine? Something Jin here can't order? I don't buy it."

Gale made an effort to keep his voice calm, and found it had been much easier when the town was wary of him. "Jin doesn't have the equipment to perform the necessary tests, and the medicine he needs isn't something that can be obtained with a simple order." How much more information would Hikari's friends need to satiate their curiosity? Why were humans so nosey?

Candace finally spoke up before her sister could. "I see. Well, thank you, Wizard. We'll make sure that the children and farm are looked after." Her composed voice was welcomed by Gale's senses.

Luna looked like she had far more on her mind, but Candace nudged her out the door, Ruth and Renee following behind them.

"I'll get Hamilton," Jin stated, walking into the private room behind the desk and leaving the elderly woman and even older Wizard alone.

His body was compelling him to sit and reign in his thoughts and feelings—maybe even allow his body a moment to cope with the agonizing pain still coursing through his every limb, but his more baser instincts were crying out for him to save Hikari. All Gale could do now was hope that the magic propelling his movements held out long enough for him to research how to stabilize the connection between the couple.

"Wizard, have you spoken with the Goddess?"

He hadn't expected her question, but it didn't surprise him that she was aware of Her existence. "She's recovering at the moment, but yes, She's aware of what's happening."

Shelly nodded. "I can only imagine how you must be feeling... I wish there was something more we could do to ease that worry."

Gale shook his head. "You're all taking an immense burden off my shoulders. Thank you. The children and Hikari are my first priorities, and leaving them will be... difficult, to say the least."

"Whoever is responsible for this won't be able to escape you, that I am sure of," Shelly encouraged, shuffling over to the disheartened man and taking one of his hands in her own.

The Wizard smiled down at her. "I truly hope so."

"There is no greater threat than a person wielding conviction, my dear," the older woman laughed softly and released his hand. "But you shouldn't take advice from someone who is your junior."

His eyes widened for a moment, but relaxed quickly. It seemed appropriate for her to have a better grasp than the younger generation, and maybe some small part of her still remembered his arrival. "No, thank you again, Miss Shelly. Those words mean a great deal."

As the two separated, Hamilton, Irene, Jin and Anissa rejoined them.

The mayor had a solemn look. "Wizard, Jin and Irene have explained what they could. We'll take care of everything here, just focus on your wife."

Jin kept his eyes on the Wizard. "We'll give you and your family some privacy. Meet us outside when you're ready."

The wielder nodded and started to head towards his family, not affording another second for the people around him. How had everyone found out so quickly? It was akin to a miracle that he was able to keep an even temperament during the fiasco.

He carefully turned the knob, not wanting to startle his no doubt on-edge children, and was met with Evelynn latching onto his leg.

"Papa! You weren't here when I woke up!" She was in tears again, trying to climb up his pants and into his arms.

"Evelynn, I'm sorry," he apologized, scooping her up and holding her close.

How was he going to be able to leave these two, tiny creations that Hikari and he had made together?

"Dad, are you leaving soon?" Orion asked, still in the same seat he'd been in earlier.

Gale nodded. "Yes... I'll be leaving in a few minutes."

Evelynn pulled back and gaped at him. "What!? Papa, why!?"

His son answered angrily, "Because he has to save Mom, Lynn! No one else can do it so it's gotta be Dad!"

"Orion, that's enough," Gale said sternly, not wanting to scold Orion, but knew that he couldn't have the siblings arguing right now. Orion looked back at his mother momentarily, clearly flustered that he'd lost his temper.

 Gale was aware he needed to pacify both of them. "Evelynn, I have to go somewhere to wake Mama up."

The young girl's face was flushed with tears. "Will you leave us too?"

His heart was falling to pieces watching his children suffering like this. "That's what I need to speak with you about." Gale motioned for Orion to join him and Evelynn in the middle of the room.

The Wizard knelt down to Orion's level and situated Evelynn on his knee before opening his bag. Within moments he pulled out a thin, crystal necklace and held it in his palm.

"I do need to leave, but you'll still be able to speak with me. All you have to do"—he placed the necklace in Orion's hands—"is think of me and I'll be able to talk with the two of you. I may not always be able to answer immediately, but I'll do my best to respond as quickly as I can."

His son turned the piece of jewelry over and over in his hand, looking at it while doing so. "So, I just think about you and you can hear me?"

Gale nodded. "Try."

Evelynn watched intensely as Orion clutched the crystal and stared at their father wordlessly.

Suddenly, Gale's voice echoed through their minds. _And this is how I will be able to talk with you._

The siblings gasped and looked around them, then back at their father.

"D-Dad?" Orion asked, still stunned.

The Wizard nodded once more and took the necklace out of the boy's hands, slipping it over Orion's neck and tucking it in his shirt. "The connection can only be maintained for short periods of time. I will do my best to speak with you both every day, but there may be times when I'm unable. Please don't worry, I will come back to the two of you and your mother safely."

With one arm he pulled Evelynn against him and the other locked around his son. They felt so fragile in his hold, and he wondered how much of his mind he was going to lose being away from them. Before, when it had only been Hikari in his life it had been hard enough; now, his son and daughter were about to be entrusted to people he barely knew while Gale was thousands of miles away from them. He'd only have his faith that the Goddess would protect them.

As if sensing his weakness, Evelynn rubbed her cheek to his. "We'll be good, I promise. Papa, I believe in you," his daughter whispered in his ear and kissed his cheek. "You'll save Mama."

Gale had only been moved to tears a handful of times in his life, but hearing his daughter's brave words broke through the stoic façade he was trying to maintain and the Wizard felt his eyes begin to burn and the world go blurry. Gale grit his teeth and wrapped them up in a tighter embrace, now wondering if it was his children he was depending on and not the other way around. He was careful not to let them see his silent tears, but a sob that was stuck in his throat was threatening to escape.

"Dad... come home soon," Orion pleaded, his tiny fingers grasping Gale's shirt. "I'll take care of Lynn and Mom. I'll make sure we don't trouble anyone and I'll... I'll..." he trailed off, but the wielder understood his son's point.

"I will," Gale replied with the words he was able to safely say, and composed himself. "I'm very proud of the two of you, and... I love you very much." He rarely vocalized his love, but hearing his words seemed to relieve some of the tension his children felt.

They relaxed in his arms and both replied, "I love you too."

The Wizard released his children and looked between them, having used the brief second of separation to discreetly wipe a sleeve against his cheeks. "I'll meet you outside, I'd like a moment with your mother."

Orion took Evelynn's hand and nodded. "Okay, we'll be in the waiting room." He knew that Gale needed his final moment, and once again, the Wizard was thankful for his son's insight.

He watched as the children left the room and close the door behind themselves.

He was finally alone with his wife.

"Hikari..." His words were as quiet as they had been when he'd first met the woman in front of him, now with tubes and wires sprouting from every angle. Jin had added even more.

Gale wanted to hold her, kiss her or even touch her at all, but he knew the repercussions for those actions. More pain on his part was bearable, but inflicting that on Hikari was out of the question. He simply settled for standing beside her and allowing his eyes to drift over her deathly pale form. How was he going to leave her here? His children? His entire life was in Castanet and he was about to sail in the opposite direction of it.

"I'm not certain if you can hear my voice, or sense my presence, but I promise I will find you and return you to us," he whispered through fresh tears, the empty room finally allowing the situation to hit him full force. There was no need to censor himself in the company of his wife. "Hikari, please just remain as strong as I know you are capable of being... You are certainly stronger than I." He leaned over and hovered his lips above her forehead, close but never meeting. " _Me paenitet_ , _mea carissima_. I'll be with you soon."

This was the conclusive moment, the only time that he'd have with her, and he tried to tune out the world and focus on the weak beat of her heart. He closed his eyes and felt the synch of their connection, knowing that the distance wouldn't hinder the feeling, just the security that he'd been graced with. The security that she was always within arm's reach for him to protect.

...

But then again... he'd been the one to fail her.

"I won't allow that to happen again," Gale swore, fury blooming in his chest at the thought of the man who could have done this.

He pulled back and took one final look at his wife, eyes scanning over every inch in an attempt to commit to memory the woman he'd already memorized, whose soul was as familiar to him as though he'd known her all of the centuries he'd experienced since his creation. This separation was only physical, the bond they shared was invulnerable.

Gale repeated his old promise in a low voice, "I shall be by your side, always. Faithfully."

===

After the Wizard had stepped out into the adjacent room and taken both children by their hands, he walked outside to see what looked like a festival judging by the amount of people present at the docks.

Orion tugged on his father's hand. "I don't like this."

Gale shook his head. "They're trying to be hospitable. Your mother is very important to the people of this town... As are the two of you." However, the Wizard had to agree with his son to some degree, it felt more like the villagers were treating it as a spectacle.

His daughter had another viewpoint. "I think they're scared, Papa."

"Perhaps that's also true," the father agreed.

It made sense that they'd feel fear. Besides the bells, which most still didn't understand, Castanet had been void of troubles. Now, their star inhabitant was laid up in a bed, immobile and Gale was without answers. Humans were finicky and only seemed to focus on the now, not the what-if. Then again, Gale had also grown too comfortable, but that might have been due to how deeply he'd rooted himself in their society.

His son put a hand up to shield his eyes from the setting sun. "Are they looking at something, Dad?"

"Hmm, it seems to be that way." Gale picked Evelynn up and continued to hold Orion's hand as they approached the crowd.

The Wizard cautiously maneuvered through the mass of villagers, not wanting anyone to panic and trample his children. The townspeople seemed riled up.

Yolanda's scratchy voice was easy to distinguish amongst the whispers. "What's that _thing_ doing out here?"

'Thing'?

As he finally broke free from the swarm, he saw the cause of the commotion.

"It's about time, idiot. An _hour_ , remember?"

It was his mostly willing, to-be travel companion. The very sight of her made him want to take everything back and do it himself.

Evelynn perked up at the sound of her voice. "Witch Princess!"

Gale didn't even try to fight this battle and carefully set his daughter on the ground. There was something about the abhorrent Witch that Evelynn was enamored with.

The normally sarcastic Vivi was, as usual, unable to hide her own adoration for Hikari and Gale's children. "Lynn!" The Witch scooped up the young girl as she ran into her arms. "My darling, little Lynn, are you going to let me steal you away from your mean, old Papa, finally? You'd have waaay more fun with me!

Evelynn laughed melodically and shook her head. "Nooo, I love Mama and Papa! But you can live with us!"

Gale grimaced, an expression Orion seemed to match.

Vivi stuck her tongue out at the girl. "Nah, your Papa and I would fight _every_ day. You know, I'm glad you two are so much more like your Mama. Your Papa is a big dummy." She kissed Evelynn on the forehead and snickered.

The young girl puffed up her cheeks and pouted. "Papa isn't a dummy. He's gonna save Mama."

"Only because I'm tagging along," Vivi added, winking at her biggest fan. Evelynn instantly melted back into the hug.

Orion turned to his father. "I don't like that woman."

He should have scolded his son, but he never seemed to be able when it came to Vivi. "Trust your instincts."

As if the interaction between the Witch and Evelynn had soothed the townspeople's doubts, Gale began to be approached by several of them, many offering up food and well wishes. He knew he should have felt grateful, but it all seemed too surreal.

Jin interrupted the barrage of gifts (that Gale was continuing to politely refuse), and cleared his throat. "The Wizard needs to be off before it grows too dark." It was a feigned attempt to give a reason for their immediate departure; after all, Pascal could sail through any weather or condition... with the exception of an absent lighthouse.

Vivi squeezed Evelynn tighter. "Nooo, I don't want to let this adorable angel go." Gale's daughter giggled in response and returned the embrace.

Orion's tolerance had run its course. "Evelynn, Dad and Witch need to leave. Come on."

The Witch's lips curled up deviously. "Orion, have you thought about my proposal? I don't mind waiting." She finished with another wink.

The boy ducked behind his father's legs, courage leaving him. "No, I'm not marrying you."

She cackled and set Evelynn down. "Fine. I'll ask again later."

Gale frowned. "Witch, we need to be off. Stop antagonizing my children." His centuries' worth of patience never seemed to apply to her.

"Whatever, only because I'm ready to have Hikari back. You're intolerable without her," she scoffed, and ruffled Evelynn's hair. "While your Papa and I are gone, you can be as mischievous as you want!"

The Wizard glared and answered in a threatening voice, "Witch, enough."

He was usually reserved—and that was putting it mildly—in front of the villagers, but Vivi always seemed to find a way to press all of his buttons. It also didn't help that Hikari's connection was still consistently torturing his every sense and draining his already limited tolerance of the woman.

 Jin had witnessed their quarreling a handful of times and appeared unfazed as he, once again, tried to disband the crowd. "Everyone, please go back to what you were doing. The Wizard will return soon enough with answers."

Most finally agreed to the request, and only a few remained once again.

Renee. "Please be safe. We'll tend to everything here."

Candace. "Be safe, Wizard."

Shelly. "The children will be fine with us and the Goddess, you needn't worry over them. Return safely."

And finally, Luna. "You better fix her—and quick, buddy... and you can't do that unless you take care of yourself... so don't mess this up."

Gale smiled weakly. "Thank you—all of you. We'll return as quickly as we are capable."

Jin pulled a small bag from his pocket and gave it to the Wizard. "Here are a few medicinal items. I don't know how they'd help you specifically, but you might find some use for them in your travels."

The Wizard nodded and accepted. "Thank you, Jin. I'll take care not to waste them." The next part was genuine, but somehow hurt the most. "And... thank you, for keeping Hikari well while I'm away. There's no one else I'd trust her with but you."

There was an unreadable expression on the doctor's face, one that Gale had only seen a few times. "Of course, I do what I can for all of my patients."

Gale met Jin's eyes. They betrayed the doctor's professional words.

"Of course, Doctor."

There was little time left before they needed to board and Gale used the remainder for his children.

Evelynn threw her arms around his neck the moment Gale knelt down. "Papa, we'll be good and you won't have to worry! I'll listen to Miss Anissa and do all my school work!"

The innocence of her words made it even harder to believe that the father really was leaving his children behind. "I know you will, Evelynn. Remember, you can always call for me," he whispered to his daughter and kissed the top of head, lingering for an extra second to remember this moment.

Orion stepped shyly to Gale's side, anxious with being affectionate in the presence of so many. "I'll do the same, and... I'll try to keep calm. I won't let 'it' get out of control, promise."

"I trust you, Orion. All you need to do is focus... Just like we practiced." Gale smiled proudly at Orion, but also felt guilty that he'd placed such a large burden on his all too young son. "Remember the necklace. I'm never too far."

The boy nodded and looked around nervously before quickly hugging his father. He started to pull back, but paused and held Gale even tighter. The Wizard couldn't recall a time when he'd held his children this much.

"I'll be home as soon as I am able."

Evelynn and Orion both hid their faces in Gale's neck, nodding as they did so.

After another few minutes of silence, Pascal finally walked up to the group. "Wizard, I'm sorry to interrupt, but we really should get going."

Gale released his children, a hand on one shoulder each  and stared at them one final time.

"Idiot. We gotta go," the Witch growled.

He simply nodded and stood up slowly, eyes following Orion's and Evelynn's as he did so. He could tell they were putting up the most courage they could muster. Anissa stepped forward from the group and stood behind the children.

"Wizard, we'll tend to everything here. Be safe," she reassured one final time.

All the wielder could do was give a slight nod of appreciation and acknowledgment before turning back to his children. The father never broke his line of sight from the two even when he moved to Pascal's boat, or when the ramp was withdrawn and the object that would take him from his wife and children began to move. As the Witch and Wizard moved away from port, Orion and Evelynn scrambled to the end of dock and waved with the energy only a child could muster. Gale gave a reserved wave and instead opted to speak through the gifted crystal.

_Be strong. I love you both._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Latin: Me paenitet, mea carissima - I'm sorry, my dear


End file.
